


Strawberries and Cigarettes - Sequel

by Orina



Series: Strawberries and cigarettes Markhyuck [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orina/pseuds/Orina
Summary: SEQUEL of Strawberries and Cigarettes





	Strawberries and Cigarettes - Sequel

Mark was walking in the street coming back from his first day of work as a psychologist at Seoul’s hospital. He tried to hurry up because of the rain that were pouring on the city. When it became too hard to stay outside, he decided to take refuge under the awning of a grocery shop until the shower calms down. He sighed loudly watching the drops crash onto the ground. He looked up and his eyes stopped on the front window of the shop at the other side of the road. He frowned seeing the writing at the top. “Strawberries and Cigarettes, little books’ shop”. He immediately thought about Donghyuck. The younger ended his bachelor’s degree in literature two years ago and since then, Mark never had news. He tried to get in him back, he stopped to smoke, he went in less parties to focus on his studies and show to Donghyuck a new side of him, a better side of him.

 

He bit his lips and advanced. He looked at each side of the road before running through it and enter the book shop. A little bell resounded when he opened the door. The atmosphere was welcoming, comfy. The smell of old books made Mark feel like he came back in the past. He had the impression of being in his grandma’s house.

 

“Hi! Welcome in my little book shop, Strawberries and Cigarettes!”, a voice said approaching him. Mark recognized it immediately.

 

Donghyuck.

 

The latter looked at Mark and widened his eyes. The both stared at each other like if time were frozen. All the memories came back to Mark’s mind, their soft kisses, their night dates, they way Donghyuck smiled, laughed… And that night he wrecked all. He bit his lips.

 

“H… Hey...”

“What are you doing here?”, the smaller asked lowly.

“I… I wanted to buy a book...”

“Don’t lie. You always said you hated reading,”

“Um… Yeah… No actually… I saw your shop’s name… Strawberries and Cigarettes...”

 

Donghyuck lowered his head fidgeting his fingers. They were both really embarrassed. Mark decided to break the silence.

 

“So this is your shop?”

“Yes… Well it was grandma’s but she went into retirement and she gave me the shop. It was my dream to take it back.”

“It’s cool then, I am glad for you...” Mark smiled.

“And you? What are you becoming?”

“I started to work at the hospital. I am a psychologist in the paediatric.”

“That’s cool too… I have books about children’s psychology...”

“Oh… Well, show me...”

 

Donghyuck brought him in the aisles and stopped in front of a little shelf named “Psychology books”. He took one.

 

“This one is about children’s cognitive psychology… I think...”

 

Mark chuckled.

 

“It’s okay Donghyuck, I already know all that… I read every books about psychology in the faculty’s library. But it’s kind...”

“Oh… Okay…”

“Hey… Do you have books that learn how to repair his mistakes...”

“How that?”, Donghyuck asked raising an eyebrow.

“A few years ago, I did something horrible, unforgivable to the person I loved the most… I want to catch the time, I want to restart all… I want to be forgiven… I want this person to love me again… If it’s not too late...”

 

Mark’s eyes were filling of tears whiled he talked. Donghyuck blushed slightly.

 

“I… I think I have books about fate...”

 

The older chuckled, a tear running on his cheek.

 

“Do you think it was our fate to see again?”

“I don’t know if I believe into fate...”

 

He took Donghyuck’s hands in his.

 

“Lee Donghyuck… Let me show you the new side of me, the better side of me… Let me make you believe into fate… Let me make you happy… Let me make you fall in love again…”

 

The cigarette was the bad side of Mark when the strawberry was the good one. Today, Donghyuck only smell strawberries.


End file.
